Sailing Past Expectations
by dustyismahomeboy
Summary: When Tyler's best friend becomes lost, the mother pleads for anyone to help her find him. Tyler's father, however, forbids Tyler to leave the fjord. Is it possible for a small tugboat to travel the sea in search of an even smaller boat? Rating may change over time.
1. Chapter 1

Hi. I'm a young tugboat and my name is Tyler. This is my story where I sailed 'round the world. Well, not all the way, but you get the picture. Everyone tells me a tugboat does best tugging. Pushing. Anything than becomin' a cargo ship, or a speedboat. But, you shouldn't have to stay just one thing your whole life, ya'know. That's one boring life, innit?

Now, before I begin to tell this story, I just want you to know about my pa. He's very strict but he's always there for me. He may not seem like he cares a whole lot, but I know he does. I know he loves me, and I love him. He just doesn't think a tugboat should do anything but tug an' push. I'm going to prove him wrong.

* * *

"Tyler!" A gruff voice called. A red and black large, barnacle covered tugboat came around the bend of the main dock. He was much bigger than the small tugboat he approached, and much dirtier.

"Yes, pa?" A smaller tugboat chimed up. His name was Tyler, and he was blue and white. The bravest tugboat the other's had ever seen. This little boat did more than he needed to, much to his father's dismay.

"I need help with this cruise ship coming in. The fjord is too small for 'im to navigate on his own." The larger tugboat said not another word as he turned around. Tyler followed after immediately. Finally, Tyler's first cruise ship. He was learning so much this week.

The cruise ship was large as it halted before the fjord. Tyler was in awe as he and his father floated up to the side and the back of it. With Tyler on the side and his father near the back, they were able to navigate the large vessel through the waters of the fjord and towards the docks where he needed to let off consumers. Tyler did his very best to push and pull the boat to navigate him safely, and he was proud of the work they did when they finally and lastly pushed the ships starboard to the side of the required docks for him to drop anchor. The large metal weights splashed into the water.

"Good work." Pa said as he chugged away. Tyler smiled widely as he left back to his dock for the day. His pa would be joining shortly thereafter, if at all, but Tyler payed no mind to what his pa did. He didn't like to get too invested in other vessels' business. It was not how he was raised, it was how he thought would be kind. See, this small tugboat was the nicest and kindest tugboat the other ships have ever seen. If you needed a friend, this tugboat would be recommended. If you needed help on a project, big or small, this tugboat would be recommended. He was the most loved craft in the area, and Tyler did his best to be the kindest he could be, even towards those who weren't so kind. He thought, if he could be the first kind one to the mean, that they may realize there are others who care for them. Sometimes it didn't work, but Tyler still did his very best.

Tyler had a very best friend. The son of one of the yacht families. His name was Josh, and he was the quickest little boat around. He was sometimes called a speedboat, he went so fast. Tyler was amazed at his speed, and sometimes after work they would race and zip about, whilst not getting into other ships' ways. Tyler sometimes believes that Josh was even born into the wrong family, the way Josh speeds around. But he is very entertaining to the other ships, and Tyler thinks he's the best friend he's ever had. His only friend.

Every night, Josh would pull in to his docking area with his mother and they would both be roped to the dock to avoid drifting away in their sleep. They felt safer almost to be roped. This has happened a few times, where a rope snaps during a storm, or an animal chews through. The boat however, uses their navigation map and antenna to find their way back if they get trapped in an unknown area. This is what Pa tells Tyler almost everyday. The waters in the ocean can be dangerous. Do not stray too far from the fjord and do not even touch the ocean waters with your hull. The current could take you away before you know it, being such a small boat. Tyler always made sure to listen to Pa, but sometimes he couldn't help but look out at the vast ocean and wonder what more he could see if he just went a little further. And a little further. Just a little more further, again. There was so much to explore for one small boat.

Tyler had pulled into his dock and dropped his anchors. He sighed. Today was very exciting. The cruise ship was his first one in a long while, and he would be able to help the ship again when it was time for them to leave. He couldn't wait. He was becoming stronger and smarter each day and after each vessel he tugged. He couldn't wait to tell Josh about the ship. Josh's dock area was very near to Tyler, and they would chat constantly until it was time to sleep. Josh's mother loved Tyler very much, and Tyler (when Pa wasn't around) would sometimes refer to Josh's mother as Auntie or Aunt Krista. She was a very nice yacht and would laugh at Tyler and Josh's jokes and would cheer at their races. Josh would always win each race and Auntie Krista would congratulate the both of them.

Pa wasn't very fond of Auntie Krista. He was also not very fond of the way Tyler called her Auntie. "She is not your aunt. You are not related to her." he would say and then glide away. Tyler would do his best to not let Pa know he still called her Auntie. She payed no mind to it, as she felt Tyler was lonely at times without another guardian like she around. Tyler sometimes heard from Josh that Auntie Krista would have small fights with Pa, and he would get scared that Pa would force them to never see each other again, but Auntie Krista would always comfort the two smaller vessels and let them know that she would never force Josh to leave Tyler. They would stay put. And Tyler was glad, for Josh was his only friend.

"Don't forget to make sure the rope is nice and tight around the post so it doesn't slip off." She would remind Josh every night. Sometimes Josh would forget. Thankfully the waters were calm enough he wouldn't float far, or a local boat would float by the gently guide him back. That night, after Tyler fell asleep again without Pa at his side, he was once again alone during the night with only Auntie Krista being nearby.

* * *

Figured it was about time to write this. Much research was needed to write this one chapter, and much more will be needed, so hang tight.


	2. Chapter 2

"No! No, this can't happen to me!" Tyler woke to a loud cry in horror. He looked off to his right and saw Aunt Krista with a horrified look on her face. The little tugboat pulled up his anchors and without even letting them rise fully, he quickly chugged to see what was wrong.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Tyler asked. Aunt Krista looked at him as other boats began to gather.

"Josh! He's always at my side in the morning. He's gone!" She backed up so Tyler could see and sure enough, Josh wasn't near her. His post was empty.

"Maybe he's caught somewhere in the fjord." A boat suggested. "There's a few weedy places a prop can get stuck."

"Search everywhere." Another said. "He could still be around here!"

The local police officer floated up and began making a report on the incident and calling in for help.

"Someone has to find him! I can't do it alone." Aunt Krista cried out. "My navigational system is down right now."

"I'll help you find him." Tyler said determinedly.

"No you won't." A low voice huffed behind him. Tyler spun around in his spot and looked up at his pa. He looked down at Tyler with a stern look on his face.

"What did I tell you about leavin' the fjord?"

"Not to, but-"

"No buts. You will not leave the fjord. It's too dangerous." He ended the conversation and turned around. Tyler watched after him.

"Hey, don't you worry. You tried." Aunt Krista smiled a sad smile. "I can find someone to help me. Or, you can help me find someone! That could also be a big help!"

Tyler perked up a little hearing that. But he had to find a good boat. A worthy boat. One that wouldn't let them down. Maybe he could ask a plane? Or even the cargo ship that was just now coming in. He could ask him if he saw anything or if he could keep an eye out. Tyler agreed with that idea and navigated himself to said cargo ship that was being unloaded.

"Excuse me, sir?" Tyler called out in a loud voice. "I have a question!" But with all the machinery being operated, the boat did not hear him.

"Sir? I have a question!" Tyler decided to tune in and radio him. The boat finally heard.

"Who's this?" He asked.

"I am the little tugboat next to you. You can't see me, but I had a question for you."

The boat looked down and actually spotted Tyler. He gave a smile and radioed back. "What's yer question, kiddo?"

"My best friend got lost this morning, or last night, or whenever." Tyler said. "Did you happen to see a small yacht anywhere on your way here?"

"No, I saw not a boat. But I could keep an eye out for ya. He a white yacht?"

"Yep! His name is Josh." Tyler was so excited. This boat was so kind.

"Sure, I'll keep an eye out for 'im. Tell ya what, I'll watch for 'im on my way to Ireland and I'll radio ya if I find anything."

"Thank you! You're a big help! I was gonna go on my own, but my pa says it's dangerous.."

"Oh yeah, it's a bit risky for a lil' boat like you, son." the cargo ship agreed. "Plus there's a storm that's s'posed to be brewin' somewhere. It'd be bad if you got caught in it with the current flowin' through."

Tyler was saddened that yet another boat said it'd be dangerous, but he was also worried about that storm. What if Josh gets caught in it? What if he already got caught in it?

"Thank you again, sir. I appreciate it."

"Kid, call me Conner. Don't call me sir."

"Okay, Conner. I'm Tyler by the way."

"Nice to meet ya, son. Say, if you need anymore help, I know of a plane that might help you as well. I'll radio him and ask."

"That would be excellent! Thank you Conner! Bye now!" Tyler was a very happy boat as he cruised away back to Krista. He couldn't wait to tell her the news.

* * *

"Auntie Krista! Guess what!" Tyler called out, mindful of Pa's whereabouts as he hurried over to Aunt Krista. She looked over at him and gave him a small smile.

"What is it, Tyler?" She asked.

"I got a cargo ship to keep an eye out for Josh on his way to Ireland. And, he also said he'd ask a plane he knows to look too!"

"Oh, that's so kind of him. You sure have a way with talking to others, Tyler. You are such a big help." she smiled. Tyler smiled back. He was so happy to help. However, he wished he could do more.

Later on that day, Tyler floated slowly down the fjord as the search parties were cleaning up.

"Josh isn't in the fjord." Tyler over heard a boat say into his radio. "Somewhere in the ocean."

Tyler stopped at the end of the fjord. The vast ocean laid out in front of him. Josh was such a small boat. Smaller than Tyler. Tyler noted that the waves were a bit stronger today over the ocean than recent days. It lapped roughly against his hull and he shivered to think of how rough it would be against Josh's. He knew it must've been the storm that was causing the waves. Tyler turned back around and tried not to think of the storm.

Tyler and Pa helped Conner leave the docks when it begun to get darker.

"Hey, kiddo. I asked my friend and he said he was in. He's going out tomorrow mornin' early to go search for your Josh." Conner said as Tyler helped navigate him.

"That's, great!" Tyler strained. "Hopefully he catches something!" When Conner was okay to go on his own, Tyler wished him luck and turned around with Pa.

"Isn't that great, Pa?" Tyler asked as they both headed back. "I've gotten two others to help search!" Pa didn't say anything. Tyler knew he was happy deep down. At least he liked to think so.

Tyler pulled up beside his dock and dropped anchor for the night. This time, Aunt Krista stayed closer to Tyler for the night, but Tyler thought of it as loneliness. She was still so worried for Josh. Pa didn't come that night. Tyler figured he was busy again that night and thought nothing of it. He fell fast asleep. Aunt Krista stayed awake though. She couldn't sleep knowing her son may be in danger.


	3. Chapter 3

Tyler finished helping Pa with another ship when he got a radio call from somewhere far away.

"Hey, kid, just checkin' up." It was Conner.

"Did you see anything, Conner?" Tyler responded. He made sure he was out of the way of anyone's path while he spoke. He could get distracted easily.

"Not yet. Got a bit more before I make it to Ireland. But I called to tell you about my friend."

"Did he find anything?"

"No, he got caught in the storm and crashed."

Tyler was silent. That wasn't good, obviously. He wasn't sure how to respond. He felt as if it were his fault Conner's friend crashed.

"Is, he okay?" Tyler asked, his voice becoming softer.

"Yeah, he's fine. He was rescued out the water. But his engine was damaged. Just wanted to let ya know. He won't be searching any more."

"No, no.. I wouldn't assume he'd be searching anymore.. I'm so sorry."

"Nah, don't worry about it. But kid, that storm is out here, heading in your direction. It wasn't too bad for me, but I am hundreds times bigger than you. Be safe."

"Yeah, thanks. You too." Tyler signed off and sighed. He made the decision. If Conner didn't find anything today, he would go immediately and search himself. He couldn't stand seeing Aunt Krista like this. Pa would have to deal with it.

It was weird. Tyler wasn't usually like this. He usually always listened to Pa and he never went against his word. But this time was different. A life was on the line, and Tyler had no problem ignoring Pa this time. As long as Pa didn't know he would leave, he was clear to go. In the meantime, he made sure he gave Aunt Krista all the company he could give. She was still very close to tears and very upset. Tyler understood completely. He hoped in the last few hours of the day, Conner would see anything. Anything at all.

The day ended and Conner called like he said he would. He found no Josh. Tyler was devastated. He wasn't sure how he would tell Aunt Krista. He wasn't sure if he _could._ Maybe he could sneak in the fact he was leaving to find Josh. Maybe that would make her feel better. Wouldn't it?

* * *

"Tyler, you can't!" Aunt Krista exclaimed. Tyler did not expect this reaction.

"I have to, Auntie. I need to find him, for you and for everyone!" Tyler was determined. He wasn't going to take no for an answer. Finding Josh was the only thing on his mind. "Please, do not tell Pa until I have left. If he finds out, he'll do anything to get me to stay."

"I would do anything to get you to stay as well." Aunt Krista said. "However," she hesitated. "I don't think I should dare tell Pa. He would get mad at me for encouraging you to go."

Tyler stared at her. Was that permission?

"I am your Auntie Krista, and I say you shouldn't leave without taking Kenneth with you. He'll keep you well maintained." She smiled and Tyler smiled back.

"Just promise you'll bring my little boy back to me."

* * *

"Kenneth, we're going on a trip!" Tyler called out. Kenneth, a teal forklift, came out of his small shop with a confused expression on his face.

"A trip? What are you planning, Ty?" He asked.

"I need to search for my best friend Josh. He's been gone for a day or two. I need to find him!" Tyler came into his bay where Kenneth would always repair him in. An old shuttered roof hung over Tyler in his bay and it make small creaks to the waves of the water.

"Chances are he's already-" Kenneth shut his mouth seeing a look of disapproval on Tyler's face. "Okay, okay, just, let me pack a few things before we go. Okay?"

Tyler smiled and backed up into his bay while Kenneth packed. Tyler overheard him mutter "I can't argue with that face," and Tyler let out a small laugh.

"We have to hurry though, before my Pa finds out." Tyler whispered, in case Pa was anywhere near them.

"Don't need to tell me twice!" Kenneth said as he tossed his heavy duty pack of tools onboard Tyler. Tyler knew Ken hated Pa. Well, not hate, more like afraid of. Kenneth shut his shop and boarded Tyler.

"Okay, time for the checklist." Kenneth called out, taking a clipboard out of his bag.

Tyler made a small groan. Kenneth was definitely one who liked to make lists and keep track of things. A lot.

"Fuel?" Kenneth asked.

"Full." Tyler responded.

"Siren? Horn?"

"Operational, and working."

"Lights? Antenna?"

"Operational times two."

"Radio? Navigation system?"

"Operational, operational."

"Anchors? Intact rope?"

"I use my anchor's all the time, Ken. And, I don't think I've ever used my rope yet."

"Alright, life raft, flares, documentation, fenders, fire extinguisher?"

"Check, check, check, and check!"

"That was four verses five, Ty."

"I have working life raft, flares, fire extinguisher and documentation." Tyler laughed a little. "I don't really need to make sure my fenders work."

"Right, tugboat." Kenneth muttered and checked off on his list. "Let's set sail!"

That was all Tyler needed to hear. He started his engines and took off through the water. Kenneth moved his bag near Tyler's mast and hooked the straps so it wouldn't move around with the waves. He then parked himself, keeping an eye out for Pa, who was no where to be seen. Tyler gave Aunt Krista a call goodbye and headed down the fjord towards the ocean.

Tyler came to the end and stopped right before his hull passed through.

"Hey, why'd you stop?" Kenneth asked. "Don't tell me your prop isn't functioning."

"No, no, it's fine." Tyler said.

"Oh, you're pausing for dramatic effect, huh?"

Tyler smiled softly and took a breath. He looked forwards and ventured out into the vast, unknown ocean.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been at least an hour since they left, Kenneth calculated. He straightened himself up and looked over the waves through the cool breeze.

"You doin' alright, Ty?" He asked, not hearing a peep from him since.

"I'm doing great. You still keeping an eye out?" Tyler's mind however, was focused on the sky instead.

Kenneth hadn't actually. It wasn't often he went somewhere with Tyler, considering Tyler wasn't supposed to leave anyways. "I am, I am, don't worry. Make sure you watch out for land too on the map in case we have to stop."

Tyler didn't respond. The reason he had his eye on the sky was because of the blackened clouds. He figured them to be farther away from them than it seemed, however, he was still nervous about the storm. He pushed through another large wave and checked his map. "It looks like if we had to stop, we could rest at Stornoway."

"Perfect, if we get there in time, we could go there for the night. Maybe the storm will pass over." Kenneth said and settled back. He looked out at the bubbling water Tyler kicked up from his prop and at the waves bouncing away. "And, I hope we find Josh before we make that stop."

Tyler looked back at him and sighed. "I hope we find him before then too. If I were higher I'd be able to see over more. These waves are so big."

"Wait a minute.. doesn't Josh have a radio?"

"Unfortunately, no."

Ken sighed. They could find him right away then. He made a mental note to install one immediately free of charge for Josh if they found him. Though he supposed that would have been the first thing Aunt Krista would have done upon noticing Josh was gone.

"I'm not liking the clouds however, and I wish they were headed the opposite direction." Kenneth turned around to look at what Tyler was looking at.

Kenneth agreed. They were dark and scary, almost.

Another hour passed it seemed before the outline of land was seen over the horizon.

"Have you seen anything so far?" Tyler called over the waves which were getting rougher.

"No, not really. The waves getting too rough in the distance for me to really see anything."Kenneth called back.

"Stornoway is not far. We'll make it before dark! But it looks as if according to my radar that the storm will hit us while we are at land."

"At least it won't bother us out at sea." Kenneth muttered. Tyler couldn't hear him. The wind whipped hard and flung the small tug about as he rolled over the waves. Tyler resorted to turning on his mast lights and overhead lamp so they could be seen from land. It scared him that Josh might be stuck in the storm with how rough it was, and they hadn't even reached it yet. This storm was going to be bad.

* * *

They soon arrived at Stornoway and Tyler pulled up to an empty dock. Kenneth jumped on to the dock and took his bag with him. He helped tie Tyler to the post while he dropped his anchors as well. Rain began to fall.

"Please, go find shelter." Tyler called to Kenneth. "I will be okay here." He had both his rope lines attached to the post and his anchors were dropped down. The dock water was very shallow and Tyler figured if he were beached it would be better than getting lost in the storm and losing Kenneth. Kenneth nodded.

"You stay safe. I'm gonna go and ask around if others have seen Josh before it gets too late." Tyler nodded and Kenneth left.

Tyler kept his engines running for a bit in case he were to break loose, which he knew he wouldn't. His ropes were brand new and rugged and he had never used them until then.

The rain pelted harder and noticed the other boats there were in protective stalls and had covers over them. However, Tyler didn't need any of that. He was fine with getting water on his deck. He had vents to let the water out the sides. He almost felt more stronger at that moment than any of the other ships there. There was no one on the docks either. Tyler figured they would have to leave almost immediately in the morning and hope the storm passed by quickly during the night. The last thought that went through his mind before he fell asleep from the tiring day was hoping Josh was okay, where ever he was.

Tyler woke numerous times during the night to thunder and rain and lightning. He woke and saw the time was 8 in the morning. The storm was still raging. He had woken just in time because he looked up and saw Kenneth making his way to him, that bag in one lift and a large can in the other.

"I brought extra fuel!" He called out as he neared. "I'm so glad to see you here still."

Tyler didn't say anything. He was afraid of the storm. A little. Conner was right. It's very bad.

"There's a waterspout seen to have formed a bit away from us. We have to go immediately in the other direction!" Kenneth began to refuel Tyler as Tyler looked up at the sky.

"Okay, we have to get out of here." Kenneth worried as he emptied the can. He undid Tyler's rope and jumped on board as Tyler let up his anchors. Almost immediately the waves pushed him back and Tyler struggled to push through the weather.

"I've never seen the weather this bad!" Tyler called as he pushed through the cold water away from the waterspouts' path.

"I know, we just need to keep moving." Kenneth made sure his bag of supplies was strapped tight once again on Tyler's mast and hung on. There were numerous times the water covered Tyler's mouth and he was becoming exhausted by lack of air. He had never encountered such waves that went over his bow and had no idea how to deal with it. But he kept pushing on, his engines roaring loudly and half muffled through the wind and rain. The cold air and water never bothered him, it was usually always a bit chilly, but he was afraid he would get off track or his navigation system would lose signal, and they would be lost. That was his biggest fear.

However, Tyler tried to be brave. He fought the fears off and chugged on. He was soon losing sight of land behind him and was now just the two of them in the middle of the angry ocean.

Kenneth was having issues hanging on every time Tyler would hit a massive wave. He resorted to hooking himself as well as his bag to the mast using a cable in his bag.

"Hang on, Kenneth!" Kenneth heard Tyler yell and was almost afraid to look ahead. Incoming was a large wave. The two braced themselves as the wave fell atop over them and everything was silent for a second until it passed. Tyler felt a sting of pain as his mast broke loose at the bottom metal plate and fell backwards. Kenneth heard the crack and dodged just in time. The lines snapped and Tyler's radio and navigation was deactivated.

"Tyler, are you okay?" Kenneth asked, grabbing a hold of the mast and it's flickering light.

"No! I lost everything!" Tyler yelled. He was panicking now. Kenneth tried to keep the mast from slipping away as Tyler tried to dodge waves. Kenneth decided to use Tyler's rope and tie the mast down on the deck from the bow to the stern and used his ventilation to knot and tie down tight. "Hang on Ty, we'll get through this!"


	5. Chapter 5

Tyler found himself waking up. The sun was bright and hit his eyes. One thing he thought was weird was that he wasn't moving. He was usually always moving around from the water, either calmly or not. He felt trapped. He took a breath and looked around when his vision cleared. He was beached in some sand. Trees swayed around him and there was no noise but the water lapping against himself and the sand. Hearing no noise frightened him and he desperately tried to look around for Kenneth.

"Kenneth? Kenneth, are you here?" He called out. Hearing a groan let him know Kenneth was still around.

"Tyler, where are we?" Kenneth muttered. He was on the bank against a tree. He picked himself up and looked around.

"I have lost my nav. system." Tyler reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah, right. Forgot." Kenneth though Tyler looked weird without his mast. He had to get that fixed soon. He maneuvered himself around Tyler in the sand and climbed aboard again. Tyler was beached real bad, and Kenneth hoped that no sand or other debris damaged his prop or engine. Kenneth however, set to work repairing his mast, which was still lying on the deck tightly bound with rope. "Once I get your mast and antenna fixed, you find out where we are." He told Tyler.

"Of course." Tyler responded.

While Kenneth got down and began repairing his mast, Tyler decided to relax. He didn't like the feeling of being beached. He couldn't move whatsoever. His rudder was deeply stuck in the wet sand and he dared not try spinning his prop in such heavy sand until Kenneth checked it out.

"Hey, Kenneth, how am I going to get out of here?" Tyler asked.

"I suppose I'd try pushing you out. I don't know how well that will work." Kenneth finished off his job by torquing in the last of the bolts onto Tyler's deck. "Okay, you boot up your system again, and I'll check around to see if there's any damage." Kenneth jumped off and Tyler began booting up his navigation system and map once more.

Kenneth hadn't seen any damage, but knowing how low Tyler's hull is in the water, he knew Tyler was stuck in the sand good. He thought maybe washing away some of the sand would help when Tyler called him.

"I got our coordinates, Kenneth!" Tyler called. "And they are not good!"

"Where are we, Ty?"

"We are on an uninhabited island near Newfoundland."

"'Newfoundland'? You've got to be kiddin'!" Kenneth exclaimed. "That far?"

"Sadly so."

"We can't go any further Ty. We gotta turn around. Head in the direction of home."

"But what about Josh?"

"Tyler, I don't know how to even say this to you, but, Josh, I- okay," Kenneth changed his mind after seeing Tyler's disappointment. "how about we head home, but we go a different route, to still keep an eye out for him."

Tyler wasn't happy but agreed.

"Your engine isn't damaged at all, our only issue is the sand. I don't understand how you got stuck so deep in the sand but I'll do all I can to get you out."

"Do you have a flare gun?"

Kenneth hesitated and perked up. "I do! I brought one along with. Good on you for reminding me." He pulled out his flare gun from his black bag and shot it high into the sky. "If anything, someone will see that and come to our rescue."

Moments passed. Not a ship was seen, not a horn was blast. Kenneth was beginning to lose hope. "There's one more flare left but I'm not going to waste it in case." Tyler agreed that was best.

It was a good thing Kenneth hadn't used the last flare because minutes later, a short blast of a horn echoed around them. The two perked up and Tyler responded with a short blast of his own. Much to their liking, a red tugboat a bit bigger than Tyler sailed around the bend of the island. Kenneth let out a relieved sigh and flagged them down.

"I see you two are stuck, innt?" The tugboat called out to them.

"Yes, please help us!" Kenneth called.

"Hang on!" The tug slowed and began to back up slowly towards Tyler. The pittie aboard the tug came forwards with a rope, which he tied onto Tyler's hydraulic pin in the back. Once secured, the tug moved forwards until the line straightened, and then began to tug. Tyler could feel the sand moving out from underneath him as the tug pressed on and dug into the water. Seconds later, Tyler felt the cool water once again splash against his hull and he was free. He sighed in relief.

"That should do it!" The tug called as the pittie unhooked Tyler. "My name's Dolly. Where you headed off to?" She turned around so they could get a better sight.

"I'm Kenneth and this is Tyler. We are in the search of a lost friend. You haven't seen a small yacht anywhere, have ya?" Kenneth called.

"No, but I can keep an eye out!" Dolly said. "I'm glad I found you two when I did! The tide just came out."

"Well, thank you. We appreciate it!" Tyler smiled as he was finally able to start his engines and move out in the water a little.

"No problem. Happy to help, son! Well, we better get going now. Don't want to keep you up from searchin' for your friend!" She turned and began to head back in the direction she came from.

"Thank you! Bye, Dolly!" Tyler called and went full speed ahead, towards home. He went the long way back, so he could still keep an eye out for Josh. Kenneth didn't even argue. Something told him it was a lost cause but knowing Tyler, he couldn't argue with him. He'd be stuck with a very unhappy tugboat then for weeks, and Kenneth just couldn't bring himself to deal with that much unhappiness from a boat that's quite happy every day.

Tyler was headed towards Greenland, but not to stop there. Just to pass by and maybe ask a boat or two about Josh. He would then head past Iceland with the same thought, and then finally head home. He wanted to take his time, for he didn't want to return home too quickly. One second too fast, and he could miss Josh somewhere altogether!

"Are you looking out?" Tyler asked, jolting Kenneth from his thoughts over the water.

"You better believe it." He quickly responded, fetching his binoculars. He looked over the vast ocean, still unsure if he would find Josh, but hopeful for Tyler.


	6. Chapter 6

Days passed. Too long for Kenneth. "Tyler, when I said take the long way home, I didn't mean go around South America."

"We are headed towards Greenland. I am just going slow in hopes to see him easier."

Kenneth sighed. Again, he couldn't argue. He looked over the ocean again with his binoculars. "You know I'll let you know if I see anything."

"Of course."

Kenneth admired Tyler's persistence and lack of doubt. Tyler was never willing to give up, and Kenneth had to give him a point for that. Kenneth himself would have given up far earlier, however, this was Tyler's best friend and only friend minus himself, and Ken knew he would do the same for a friend. However, this seemed to go on for too long, and from the recent storm, he felt almost guilty that he figured Josh to be long gone if not just lost. Don't get him wrong, he was worried for Josh as well, including his mother, but he felt maybe if they had a search team going out to the ocean, it would make things easier for them.

A few hours had passed and Kenneth heard words come out of Tyler's mouth he never thought would have been said.

"Kenneth, I'm not sure about this."

Kenneth almost dropped his binoculars into the water. "What? What did you just say?"

There was a pause. "I'm not sure if we're making a difference." Tyler's voice was gentle and soft, and Kenneth could sense some regret in it.

Kenneth quickly moved from his lookout spot. "Tyler, turn off your engines."

"Why-"

"Do it."

Tyler obeyed and everything was silent minus the water lapping around them. Kenneth hurried to Tyler's bow, and looked Tyler in the eyes. Tyler looked wary, exhausted, and beat. His hazel eyes weren't as bright anymore. Kenneth knew he must have been thinking about negative thoughts.

"What makes you say those things before?" Kenneth asked gently.

Tyler looked at him and looked down. "I tried not to, but, the thoughts of, dead Josh kept coming into my mind."

Kenneth couldn't believe what he was hearing. A boat who was so focused and hopeful and optimistic before was now regretful, lost, and all at once, seemed to demit.

"Ty, I've never seen you give up in my entire life." Kenneth said. The tugboat didn't look at him.

"I know I've been saying this entire time that we will most likely never find Josh, and each time you always said something to lift my spirits. Each time I said that, I hoped you would help me back. Help me believe that we can, in fact, do this. I need you now, more than ever, Ty. Don't give up on me now. Don't give up on yourself. We'll find him. I promise, we will find him. Whether it be in a few seconds, or in a year. We will find him.

This got Tyler's attention, and he looked to Kenneth with hopeful eyes. "Do you really think so?"

"I know so. Because you helped me believe so."

Tyler looked at him then looked away and sighed. He still wasn't sure, and it was a weird feeling. Tyler rarely ever felt this way.

"Let's just keep heading to Greenland. Like you said, maybe we'll find someone that has seen him." Kenneth patted Tyler gently and went back to his spot. Tyler started his engines up again without a word and began off again.

Half an hour went by, Tyler tried not to think of any bad thoughts anymore. He knew it wasn't healthy for him. "We'll find him, we'll find him." He kept telling himself silently. Kenneth heard him however. He continued to look on through his binoculars.

"I see land, Ty! Let's head over there." Kenneth said, spotting a small bit of land through his binoculars. Tyler agreed and changed course towards the land. Kenneth could feel his speed picking up a a little. He must have been desperate.

Once land became more distinguishable, and the docks were seen, Kenneth looked out over the side. "How are you doing, Ty?"

"Better." Tyler responded. "Although, I've just realized I need more fuel."

"I can get that. Try asking a few tugs or ships here. It shouldn't take me long."

"You got it." Tyler looked around. There were boats everywhere. Small and big. He didn't know where to begin. He backed up from the spot he was at and decided to start small.

"Have you seen a very small yacht go by here?"

"Did you happen to see a small white yacht here with a few stripes along his bow?"

"Is there any chance you would be willing to keep an eye out for one? His name is Josh."

The only problem with asking these questions is that there are so many boats in the area that have Josh's same description. Tyler was beginning to get a little flustered until he saw Kenneth heading back.

Tyler greeted him. "This has not been easy." he said. "There are too many boats here that are similar to Josh!"

"We can always head to Iceland before home." Kenneth reminded him as he refueled. "Don't give up now!"

Tyler didn't say anything. He had been so hopeful that someone would have seen him, but nothing has come up in their travel. It was all too wrong, all too strange. But he still had hope that someone had seen him in Iceland.

* * *

No one had seen him in Iceland. Tyler left the docks and as soon as they were out far enough, he went into full panic mode.

"No one has seen him Kenneth!" Tyler cried out. "What am I supposed to do? What will I tell Auntie Krista? She'll be devastated!"

"Tyler, calm down!" Kenneth was quick to move to Tyler's bow. "This is not your fault! None of it is!"

"I told her I would find him though. She trusted me!"

"Tyler, hey." Kenneth said firmly and locked eyes with him. "She knows she can't expect you to find him. You are still very young, and the possibility that Josh is gone is high. She can't expect you to magically find him." He paused for a moment, while Tyler took a breath. "You did your best, okay? You did your very best and there is nothing else we can do."

Kenneth thought he saw tears forming in Tyler's eyes and wished so much that Josh would just come home on his own. That gave him an idea.

"Tyler, let's still have hope. Remember that big ship you talked to first? Maybe when we head home, he'll call us soon and say Josh has been found! Or maybe if we head home, Josh will be there waiting for us. There is still hope."

"I'm-I'm not so sure.."

"Let's head home. Maybe he's already there, waiting for us." Kenneth tried to smile but Tyler's frown was too much. He wasn't used to seeing an unhappy Tyler.


	7. Chapter 7

"Pa is not going to be happy with me.." Tyler muttered to himself as he began off back to home.

Kenneth heard him. "It is not your fault that you couldn't find Josh. You're still a young boat, who has, mind you, traveled farther than I ever imagined you to. Just take into consideration how far you've gone! You survived a rough storm, you've survived getting beached, we've traveled thousands of miles over a vast ocean you weren't even allowed to move one inch into."

Tyler was silent. Kenneth couldn't tell if he was perking up and thinking about it or just kind of, there.

"If your father gives you any grief, tell him to come to me."

Tyler then looked back at Kenneth, who had turned to looking out at the ocean again through his binoculars. He felt so lucky to have a friend like Kenneth, and he took Kenneth's hope personally. He sailed on towards home, continuing to keep a sharp eye out for Josh.

The closer they came upon the familiar entrance of the fjord, the more nervous and anxious Tyler became.

"They're all going to be so upset.." Tyler muttered low enough so Kenneth couldn't hear.

As he entered and continued through, Kenneth came up on Tyler's bow. "Just remember, none of this is your fault, Ty." He said.

"I know. I'm just nervous about Pa and saddened we couldn't do it."

The small village came into view and boats of all sizes floated about. Tyler spotted Aunt Krista by the dock and hesitated, not sure how to even explain the situation or what he would even say."

Aunt Krista spotted him before anyone else and she immediately raced up to Tyler.

"Everyone, everyone! Look who made it back home!" She cried out to get the attention of the others. Tyler stopped moving and tried to smile for her. The other boats cheered and started coming forwards to welcome him back. Aunt Krista stopped though, suddenly realizing, yes, Tyler made it home, but he made it home alone.

Tyler saw the look on her face and wished he could sink at that very moment. He didn't know what to say at such a saddened face.

"I'm sorry." Kenneth spoke up for Tyler. "We couldn't find him. He was nowhere to be seen."

"Oh, oh no..." Aunt Krista whispered under her breath. She was devastated.

"Hey, don't worry, Krista." Another boat reassured near by. "Eyes will always be open. He'll come home, we'll find him. Whether it be tomorrow or in a year. We'll find him."

Kenneth thought it would be a good idea to move Tyler away from all the sadness and give him a quick check up. They both had traveled thousands of miles. Tyler caught a glimpse of his father's scornful look as he slowly sailed to his work dock, but paid no mind to it. He was just upset.

Once Tyler dropped anchor under the creaky old roof, Ryan set to work, tools placed everywhere. He first checked Tyler's engine to make sure nothing was overheating and such.

"Slow diesels. I could have sworn we filled you up back in Greenland with joy preservatives."

Tyler didn't respond. He just looked down at his winch.

"Now, this is weird too. Your rope is all scuffed and torn. Weren't these new?" Tyler still didn't respond.

"Hey, I'm trying to hint something here."

"Like what?" Tyler said in an almost monotone voice. He hadn't even looked at the pitty.

"I'm trying to hint to you that you gotta cheer up pal." Kenneth said. "Being so upset like this is really not good for you. You especially. Hey, it's okay to mourn over a loss but the way you are, you are beating yourself up over it. Like that other boat said, there is still a possibility we can find him. Today or in a year. Alive or dead. We'll find him. Nothing is gone forever just, like that."

Tyler thought over what he had said. He _was_ beating himself up over this.

"Be proud, Tyler! You've traveled so far, and went through so much. Hey, maybe everyone we spoke to on our travel will find him! We'll get a radio call someday. We got eyes all over."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Tyler said softly. "I'm just, I feel so alone now."

"What're you talkin' about?" Kenneth asked. "You got me, you got your pops, you go the entire fleet of boats here who all care about you."

"I wish Pa would let me know that then."

"Your dad does not know how to show you his emotions. But I know he loves you. He's just, one of those guys who.. um.."

"Are too cowardly?"

"No, I was trying to say he may have not been treated right in his own past. But, I can't assume." He shrugged. "Just, don't beat yourself up over it. He is the one who should be the most proud that you sailed the ocean and came back, even when leaving this fjord was forbidden in his eyes."

"You're right, I did prove him wrong." Tyler said, a small smile coming to his face. "Thanks, Kenneth."

"All I aim for is to see the smile on your face." He patted Tyler's bow gently as he put his tools away. "And you didn't take on any damage during the whole trip, except for your mast. But you couldn't help that."

* * *

The sun began to set as Tyler had stopped in his original spot at the end of the fjord, looking out over the ocean. He didn't even drop an anchor. The water was calm anyhow.

 _"Hey, Tyler, you there?"_ A voice rang through his radio.

"Yes, I am. Who is this?" Tyler asked, startled.

"Remember me, Conner?"

"Yeah, I remember you!" Tyler's smile widened. "How are you?"

"Good now. I think I just saw yer friend."

* * *

So yes, this was a difficult story as it went along. But I swear, the next will be better. Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
